


Sweetness & Light

by auroreanrave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery takes care of her most precious possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness & Light

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty little prompt written for Femslash February. Enjoy.

Margaery has Sansa exactly where she wants her.

They're spread out on Margaery's bed, their clothing shed somewhere inbetween Margaery first kissing Sansa, hands soft and firm on Sansa's hips, and ten minutes ago when Sansa had come for the first time, writhing and panting as Margaery's fingers had worked her into a frenzy.

This time, Sansa is pinned down beneath Margaery's hands as Margaery laps at her cunt with the sure-mindedness that has got them this far. Sansa's pale skin is flushed rose pink, her face and breasts aglow, as she breathes heavily and tries to maintain some semblance of dignity.

Which Margaery is determined on wrecking completely. Obviously.

Sansa is poised and perfect in her gowns and civility and flawless veneer of sweetness and perfect femininty, and Margaery has wanted to do nothing more than uncoil her, and make her flush and come and come undone so that Margaery alone knows what it's like when Sansa stops being a lady and becomes a woman.

Margaery's mouth sucks a little harder at Sansa's clit and Sansa lets out a cry that is high and transforms into a gasp as Margaery adds a finger and twists so that Sansa's legs push at the soft silken sheets and her pale back arches exquisitely.

Margaery's own cunt is soaked, sleek and wet and she wants nothing more than to press Sansa's fingers to the opening, see if the brave Stark girl can make her come, make her ache and beg. But right now, this is time for Sansa, time for the undoing of court and king, and the dangers of their daily lives.

Sansa should be kept safe and warm, with no one but Margaery to serve with fruits and wine and lemon cakes, a perfect cage for a little bird who is so scared. Margaery is fiercely possessive and protective of those she loves.

So this is the next best thing. Margaery sucks hard onto Sansa's clit and Sansa bucks under her touch as Margaery's hands stroke her petal-soft thighs, Sansa's hands grasping at the sheets, her voice as low and fervent as a prayer and her skin as flush as her hair.

The day may come when Kings Landing falls under rubble and fire, and Margaery will grab Sansa and they will run for the shore and for sweet Highgarden and Sansa will become Margaery's in name and marriage, _Margaery's wife_ , the world be damned, but until that time comes, she is content to have this special place inside Sansa's life.

Margaery smirks and presses a butterfly kiss to Sansa's cunt and lets them both come to the sound of Sansa's prayers to Margaery. All for her.


End file.
